Slices of Chocolate Cake
by saemi-san
Summary: This is a One shot/Multi-shot collection of Elsanna fanfiction that may have AU or Canon storylines."What is it about her that makes her different?" Anna continues to ask herself this question over and over again. Maybe Denial is something that every artist is fond of when it comes to love before they give up and accept the inevitable. C1 &2 Artist Anna! & Knight! Anna(Cover Art)
1. It's different when I draw you

Arendelle University offered many benefits towards its students and one would be the use of the many facilities and rooms after hours with grant of reservation after filing for it a few days prior and that the time or reservation didn't clash with any classes on the particularly day of use. One of the colleges that would mostly make use of this benefit would be the College of Fine Arts. You see, most Art Majors usually make use of the various rooms such as the sculpting, drawing, photography room, and many others, to make use of for their many assigned works and projects.

Such is the case of one Anna Summers during one Friday afternoon.

It's a bit unnerving at first for Anna when she first decides to work alone in the drawing room. But within the few minutes she's settled down and working on an assignment for a plate focusing on human anatomy for her Life Drawing Class. It's the reason why she's sitting in one of the art rooms on one of the drawing tables with a signed room reservation slip and art materials scattered on the table and her bag sitting beside her on an extra chair she pulled up.

The assignment had to do with different poses that had to show foreshortening, which was unfortunately, a little bit of a weakness of hers.

'_Foreshortening. '_

'_I swear if there's anything that is basically the bane of my existence when tackling drawing poses of people or animals, it's definitely foreshortening'_

Sighing her discontent as well as grumbling the evils of the principle. She starts sketching construction lines and line of actions along her 12x18 Canson sketchpad of different poses. A little rough at first since she's still starting but the rough outlines of what seem to be a ballerina or another one of a martial artist molds their way within her first two drawings that stretch across the once blank piece of paper.

Aside from probably the constant scrape of graphite from her HB pencil, the sound of music blaring from her smartphone on loud speaker, is what keeps her somehow at ease with working alone in a classroom where she's used to being in with 20 other people with at a different day.

Everything else blurs as she starts to focus on her work.

It's odd.

The feeling of being disconnected from her brain as she carves out the figures with her pencil.

Anna, likes to think that as she draws out imaginary people that she's doing more than making up blank figures necessary for a simple assignment. Like somehow, she's carving out each one's story as more details come out when she builds body, muscle, and facial features.

Like how these lackluster figures become that of an ambitious young dancer hoping to be a prima ballerina, or a young monk devoting his life to the oriental teachings as he practices the forms of a sacred martial art, and even a broke b-boy dancer hoping to pass an audition steadily practicing.

There are a few more that are similar, all of which are figures that move their body a certain way in terms to their craft or character. All that make these drawings seem more than what they really are because in her heart they tell a certain story. All of which show action in truth of their story.

However, there is one drawing that seem to be an odd one out.

It's a simple pose compared to the others. Nothing as dynamic or telling as the other drawings.

In fact, the only thing that really passes as foreshortening is the seemingly crossed legs of the figure. But as simple as the action of the pose is, Anna can't help but think that among all the drawings she's done so far, that this one happens to be the most natural one.

It's a simple drawing really, a little more detailed than the others, if Anna would ever care to admit.

A drawing of a young woman who seemingly sits on an invisible window sill while looking out a window with her longs crossed as she has a book held in her hands.

Anna hadn't added any details to her facial features yet. The only real thing that adds detail to the figure aside from a simply drawn dress on the figure, is a long braid of hair that falls from her neck.

As she stops the scratching of her pencil to look at her latest drawing, she tries and fails to block a thought that she ashamedly refuses to admit aloud to anyone but herself.

'_Why…is it different?'_

"**Elsa.**.." she says it aloud for once as she smoothens her fingers on the drawing of the blank face of the woman drawn in her canvas.

'_Why is it that I find myself once more, one of so many times… find it easy to draw and carve out lines of your figure and face? Why do my drawings come alive when it's you I draw?'_

"_**Why is it different when I draw you?"**__ is the question that passes her lips that she knows isn't and would never be the first or last time she asks herself._

And if the young artist refuses to admit that maybe, just maybe… the answer may have to do to with the way she can't help but find her eyes always glued to a woman which resembles and may be the basis of the drawing and how she studies her with her ever observant eyes, just soaking in her details every time she catches a glimpse of her, or the way her heart beats in excitement even in the mere mention or thought of her.

Nope.

Anna doesn't like to voice out the thoughts that she knows she may know the answer to.

Because honestly for now, she's content in the way her hand can only seem to really bring life to one portrait of a girl whose drawings pale to all the other people she's ever drawn in her life.

Fictional or Real.

"**Why are you different?"**

The question rings out loud even as she knows deep Inside her, as her heart beats to a rhythm that echoes the answer to her ears.

"_**It took me a while to realize that as I continued to practice my drawing in realism, that all the people I've ever drawn, whether they were real people or not, that it was her image that I can only seem to draw with a natural ease and grace. Is it because when I draw her that my emotions come through and bring her lines and curves to a better life like no other object, landscape, or person I've ever drawn?"**_

_**-A-**_


	2. Joan of Arc

**_Author's Note:_**

Because I love the idea of Anna being Elsa's knight to her Queen. :D Also if you enjoyed the story, be sure to hit me a comment. Reviews are much appreciated. If you want to send me some prompts to, I wouldn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I can be your Joan of Arc if y ou'd let me."<em>**

_ She says with a look of seriousness in her teal eyes while looking at me. It's a moment that leaves me speechless at her resolve and keeps me baffled with red flush splashed upon my cheeks._

* * *

><p>The truth of the matter is,<p>

Anna is strong.

A lot of people tend to mistake Elsa as the stronger one, mainly because of her ability to control ice and snow with a simple wick of a wrist. However, Elsa thinks that they forget who it actually was that braved the harsh weather of the Northern Mountains, faced vicious wolves, and punched a greedy and ambitious prince, All for the sake of saving the Queen of Arendelle, her sister.

Elsa thinks that maybe, one of the reasons why people underestimate Anna, has to do with just how disarming her enthusiastic charm is. Elsa likes to think that if she was an embodiment of ice, snow and winter, always having to keep the calm regal posture of that of a ruling monarch, that Anna is the face of summer, who's smile is beautiful and loving, and the kind that fills you with warmth in your heart when you find yourself at the receiving end of it.

It's probably the main reason as to why people don't think that Anna, who was unofficially dubbed as Arendelle's Summer Princess, was a threat to anyone's person. As opposed to their Ice Queen, Elsa of Arendelle, who most men and women would dare not anger or cross in fear of being frozen or impaled by an ice.

At least that's what Elsa likes to think of how it is.

Maybe that's why Elsa, was maybe only a little surprised to see Anna one day dressed in a loose white dress shirt, brown leather breeches, and black boots, with a her hair donned in a bun. If Elsa were to be honest, the outfit did catch her interest a bit as she had never seen Anna wear such masculine clothing as opposed to the dresses she's usually seen it. Not that she didn't look good in them, because if Elsa's appreciative stare towards how tight the breeches were on Anna's legs was, then of course the clothing suited the younger woman just fine, perhaps, to Elsa's horror or delight, a bit too fine.

What did catch more of the Queen's attention would be the fact that Princess Anna, was holding a wooden stick that as she looked closer, would appear to be a wooden sword of sorts, that normally she'd only seen soldiers use in training or sparring. She thinks that maybe she shouldn't worry as much as she did at the sight. Although maybe that should've have s ent and raised a few red flags in Elsa's mind. Surely, there was a good and harmless reason as to why Anna was in such a way? After all, Anna had always been a bit of a tomboy, adventurous, playful, and sometimes just play mischievous to a fault when they were younger. So maybe, the Princess had wanted to play soldier once more, out of boredom. But then, that wouldn't explain why Sir Connor Gunnard, the Captain of the Guard, and a loyal knight of Arendelle, was standing opposite her sister while holding a similar looking wooden sword in a posture that mirrored a loose version of that of Anna's, which honestly appeared to be of a fighting stance of sort.

With all the details in place, finding two people dressed in light and loose clothing, and wielding wooden swords, both standing in fighting stances opposite each other in one of the castles gardens, one would think that a person as smart as the Queen would have guessed by now that this wasn't an attempt to play soldier in order to rekindle any childhood whims in order to placate sheer boredom. But no, it hadn't gotten into Elsa's head yet, what kind of situation she had walked upon when she had decided to vacate her office for a break away from signing and reading any paperwork, with a small walk around the castle gardens and maybe see what Anna was up to.

"**HIIYAAAaaaaaaaaaH!**"

At least not until she heard a battle cry from one fiery red head as she stepped up and ran towards the bigger and more imposing Captain Gunnard, brandishing her sword and swinging it towards the man in a form of an attack that Elsa was jarred from her thoughts as a feeling of panic started to settle in her stomach of what may be really happening in front of her.

_'This can't be what I think it is…can it?'_

The sound of a clean block from the Captain with his own sword echoes through the area. Anna's breathing races and there's a look in her eyes that Elsa has hardly seen before. It's that of determination and a resolve that seemed foreign for Elsa to see in her normally carefree sister.

A series of attacks and swings are exchanged, mostly by Anna, who chooses to be on offense as she tries to find an opening in the Captain's defense. The pace is fast and it's both thrilling and horrifying for Elsa to see just how well Anna can handle a sword with the way she spins an attack towards her enemy's way as she evades a counterattack on the last minute and delivers her own attack back in retaliation.

If Elsa was denying her surprise in the beginning, now she was definitely surprised at the outcome. Her heart beats faster and she's both excited and horrified at witnessing the fight going on. It's only when the Captain evades Anna's most recent attack and hits a clean hit back with a fist towards Anna's face and hears the sound of Anna's pain that Elsa's shocked out of her stupor.

A gasp comes out of her mouth as she's horrified to see the sight of blood coming out of a newly formed cut from her sister's lip.

"**Anna!**" the shout of worry comes of her lips and she's just about to come rushing forward towards the half kneeled red head's figure in rescue with a hand outstretched, when a grip of a hand on her shoulders stop her in action.

'What the-?" the question comes to her mind as she staggers backwards and her head whips to see who it was that had stopped her from going to her sister's aid.

"Kai?...what are you-" the presence of the Castle's trusted Butler and her Childhood guardian startles her, as she doesn't recall hearing anyone's footsteps the whole time for him to be able to make his way towards her.

"It's a spar." He says, as if that answers the confusion in the Queen's eyes.

"Kai! Why did you stop me from running towards Anna? Can't you see she's injured?"

"Your Majesty, If I have the moment to explain." The servant bows his end in respect towards Elsa, in order to placate her mood.

"It's a sparring match. I do believe if you jump in the very moment one of them gets hurt that, it would be quite anti-productive towards the learning and the training of the student."

"A s-sparring match?"

"Why would Anna and the Captain of my guard be involved in a sparring match? It makes no sense at all that the person in charge of ensuring the Arendelle royalty's safety would be fighting and endangering one of his wards!" she says with the shrill coming from the hysteria that had already built up in Elsa.

A twinkle of amusement crosses the old butler's eyes as a chuckle leaves his lips. It makes Elsa glare at the man, and if she didn't know that Kai was already used to her icy glares from being one of her guardians growing up and a somehow Father figure in her life then she'd probably be downright furious instead of just annoyed. However it just makes Elsa more frustrated to think that the Butler was immune to what would have any other of her subjects frightened and shaking in fear of the worst punishment from the Ice Queen. Especially when imposing fear is what she's trying to do to him right now.

Instead the Queen feels like she's being patronized like a little girl and tries not to pout like one from hearing his laughter.

"Your Majesty, you don't have to worry about Princess Anna. She is quite skilled in the art of the sword, as you have seen moments before. She had been trained with basic swordsmanship training once when she was a child. "

"So you see the sight before you isn't a new or strange one. Captain Gunnar has been the Princess' Sword Master ever since she was nine years old. It would dishonor the Princess if you'd come running and interfering with one of their spars. The Princess is a strong fighter and she'd be more pleased if you'd trust in her skills and watch her fight instead."

Elsa blinks as the new information is being processed in her mind. Anna's been training with the sword since she was young? Why did she not know this? Despite the distance that she'd put between the two of them in their youth, Elsa had made it a point to ask anyone, her maids, Gerda, Kai, and her parents of how Anna was doing. She'd hear stories about the mischiefs she'd get into as well as the art and horse riding lessons she had busied herself when she had grown older before, as well as many other things.

But why was she not told about this?

"Kai, Why is it that I wasn't made known about this? How come I've only heard of this now if she had been under training since our youths?"

"Well, it appears that when the Princess had completed and mastered the basic training when she was fourteen that she had decided to stop her sword fighting lessons and focus on horseback riding as a sport."

"What does that mean? That she had only decided to pick up lessons once more only recently?"

"Yes. It appears though that the Princess had decided not long ago to continue to the advancement of her sword training a little while back. She had asked the Captain, her former teacher if he'd be willing to teach her once more."

Calming down from having her questions answered. Elsa turns silent in contemplation. Although, she was still a bit miffed at the fact that Kai had stopped her from helping Anna and making sure she was okay. A part of her can't help be a bit relieved that the butler had stopped her from maybe offending Anna in a way by coddling her. What was it that one of the knights called it? A warrior's pride? Elsa knows, that Anna was stubborn enough to probably believe that she'd be stepping on her pride if she was interfered with whatever potentially dangerous situation she puts herself in with this. She didn't like it, but she'd respect it for now. Although, Her crown will be damned if she doesn't have a firm talk about this with both Anna and the Captain sometime in the future, because that is precisely what is she's planning to do after this.

"Therefore, Your Majesty, There is no need to worry." Kai says with an assuring smile to Elsa.

'Hnn. I think I'll be the judge of that.' She thinks as she concedes with a nod in order to let the matter be for the mean time.

* * *

><p>"Oww—man, that hurt!" The cry of Anna breaks the momentary peace as it brings the two's attention to her. The image of Anna rubbing her cheek and trying to swipe the blood off her mouth is laid to them as an older and taller figure walks towards the Princess' kneeled form.<p>

"Princess Anna, What did I tell you about being too fool hardy in your attacks? You focus too much on offense that you leave yourself open and predictable towards your enemies. If I had decided to hit you with a sword instead of my fist then you would have been more injured than a slight cut and bruised face. Be a bit more patient and try and focus on predicting your opponent's attacks before you decide to move and how you're going to attack in terms of that." The captain chastises Anna while offering a hand that she accepts, as he helps her up.

"I know, I know! I just don't like being the one having to be waiting for the person to be hit on. I mean, don't they say that offense is the best defense? But yah, you have a point." Anna says as she brushes off the dirt and dust that had gotten in her clothes from when she was struck down.

"We'll practice fight strategy another time then. Perhaps we should end the session for today and continue tomorrow around the same time. It appears that we have some company to entertain."

'Company? Who could be here with us? I'm pretty sure I told Kai that I didn't want anyone coming to this wing as to not disturb us during our training' Anna thinks as she follows the Captain's line of sight to find two figures standing at a corner of the halls opposite the garden.

"Your Majesty, Master Kai" The Captains starts as he bows his head for respect towards the Queen and the Master Butler of the Castle.

"What brings you to this part of the castle gardens at this time of day? Is there anything the Princess or I can help you with?"

Hearing the Captain say Your Majesty, Anna's head had immediately snapped up to look towards their audience with wide eyes filled with surprise.

_'Elsa! When did she come around here? This is bad. She doesn't look pleased.'_ She thinks as she looks towards her sister and Kai and sees the stern expression Elsa has on as opposed to the kind expression Kai has. Feeling a lump form in her throat, Anna can't help but feel an imposing feeling of being in trouble as she swallows her building nerves.

"Captain Gunnard, there isn't anything that I need in particular. Although, if I have to say that I do require an audience with my sister, Princess Anna in private. It would appear that she had failed to inform her Queen that she had been busy lately with your company. Kai informs me that she had requested your company regarding some sort of training as of the late. Is that true? How long have you and Princess Anna been having these lessons, if I may ask?" Elsa asks the Captain Guard.

Anna takes note just how well Elsa disguises her displeasure at being kept in the dark about her sparring sessions in the polite tone she uses. It's no wonder to her why Elsa's the Politician between the two and them.

_'Damn. Uggghh….I am soo busted' _Anna groans internally as she winces under Elsa's stare. It feels like she was stripping her bare trying to figure out why she hadn't told her about her secret training sessions. Anna's no cowards, but It's freaking her out a bit.

_'Man, she really does have an icy cold glare…and I thought everyone was just making up some terrible puns.' _Anna internally comments as she had never experienced being at the receiving end of them before. This was a new experience.

Captain Gunnard blinks at the Queen's inquiry as Anna can almost see the inner working of his thoughts play out. Sparing a quick glance towards his student, Anna's sure that a look of pity and understanding flickers in his eyes when they share a seconds glance. Even he knows that she's in trouble and there's no escaping it. Anna didn't tell him that she hadn't told her sister about her plans. So she just finally sighs in defeat.

"Well, just about a little over a month. I think 2 months if I have to estimate it, my Queen. Her highness has been quite a good student in all honest."

Anna thinks he adds the comment at the end just for her sake. She hopes it works as she sees Elsa hum in consideration of what he's saying.

"Is that so? Well then…Kai, Captain Gunnard, If you would please leave us for the moment. I would like to talk to my sister. I had originally come here looking for her as I decided to take a break from my work and would want to spend the remaining time I have with her in private before I decide to go back to my office."

Recognizing the dismissal, both the Captain and the Butler bow and say their farewells.

"As you wish, Your Majesty. We will take our leave. Princess Anna, before I forget. Since your training just ended, we thought that maybe you'd be hungry from your afternoon out. We've prepared some sandwiches, tea, and dessert for you, waiting in one of your favorite tea rooms. "

Now that Anna thought about it, she is kind of hungry. As she was about to thank the butler and take him up for the offer, Elsa had decided to cut her off.

"You can bring them over to my study. I'll be there with Princess Anna in a few minutes after we talk."

Nodding at the order. "Very well then. Good day Your Majesty, Your Highness." Kai says as he moves with the silent Captain Guard to leave the two to their own.

It was like their footsteps sounded like the countdown to a ticking bomb to Anna. It's odd. Normally Anna would be ecstatic at being alone with Elsa. She loves spending time with the Queen. Most of the time the older woman would be busy with her Queenly duties and work that any free time she had, Anna would try and covet.

But now, is one of the rare times that Anna would want to honestly just make a run for it, away from her unpredictably quite sister and her silent anger. Steeling her nerves as she decides to start the conversation.

"Uh, so…Elsa? What do you want to talk about?" Anna manages to say as she tries to break the tension between them and as she flashes her sister a sheepish smile hoping it eases the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>It's cute, Elsa thinks as she watches Anna nervously fumble underneath her stare. If she wasn't upset at her just now, she would find it funny and quite honestly adorable. However, that's what she was, upset at her.<p>

Keeping her eyes on the red head, she takes note of the younger woman's appearance. Anna was a bit of a mess. Her hair was little messy in her bun, her white shirt is clinging to her frame from her sweat, and the sweat on her skin sticks to her and puts emphasis in her defined muscles as she grips her wooden sword with her right hand. The brown leather breeches cling to her legs and hips like paint with how tight they seem to be, shamelessly showing Elsa her figure.

In short, Anna was a hot mess.

It's strangely arousing to her and not for the first time, Elsa has to chastise herself that now was not the time to find Anna attractive. She averts her eyes for a moment while clearing her throat in order to clear her thoughts and compose herself. When she finds her eyes once again on the red head's figure, Elsa notices the small blood stains on the younger woman's sleeve and remembers that Anna's, although, only slightly, is injured.

It's making Anna nervous, and why wouldn't she be. Elsa's just been staring at her for the last few minutes. So it startles her when Elsa suddenly marches her way towards her as she closes the distance between them and suddenly raises her hand. She winces a bit because she thinks maybe Elsa's angry at her is about to slap her or something. Then as she feels a gentle touch of a hand cupping her cheek, the feeling breaks that thought, and Anna thinks herself stupid because she knows Elsa would never harm her.

Anna's a bit flustered at the sudden contact from her Queen and is just about to question Elsa for her actions but then Elsa breaks the silence.

"Silly Anna…" her voice comes out gentle and filled with concern as she gently grazes Anna's bruised cheek and she slowly lowers her fingers to touch the small cut to the younger girl's lip.

Anna manages to keep the sound of the hiss of pain to a low tone. Then she feels Elsa's touch disappear only to be replaced later on with something soft and cottony touching the cut on her lips. It's a handkerchief. It takes her a moment to realize Elsa is holding her handkerchief to the still slighting bleeding cut and applying a small amount of pressure on it.

"El-Elsa?"

"Anna, you silly girl…whatever would possess you to fight in a spar? Look at you! Gosh! Your left cheek is starting to bruise from the hit and your lip is bleeding. I mean, your shirt's sleeves even has small blood stains from when you wiped the blood off." Elsa says in an exasperated tone and Anna holds the handkerchief to her face as she relinquishes it to the injured girl.

It's heartwarming and Anna has to fight a smile at how happy it makes her feel to see Elsa worry about her wellbeing.

"Oh Elsa, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I'm one tough cookie you know. Plus I've been taking lessons since I was small! I'm no stranger to pain."

"Hmph. Well, how am I supposed to feel when I suddenly decide to have stroll in my gardens only then find the sight of my little sister toe on toe with a six foot tall knight well known for his battle skills. "

"Haha. When you put it like that, then I guess there wasn't any helping it." The princess says with a sheepish smile.

"Also! Aside from you being reckless and getting hurt, I'm quite upset at you! Why did you never tell me that you had sword fighting lessons before? And what is this that I've been hearing that you'd taken up some private lessons once again with the Captain only just recently, and that it's been going for the past 2 months?! Why the feel the need of secrecy?"

"**Explain yourself**." Elsa manages to finish her scolding as her last words hold that certain authoritarian tone in it that she only usually uses in her Queenly duties.

_'Oh boy, here comes the million dollar question.' _Anna thinks as she sighs and scratches her head as she tries to formulate thoughts on how to explain her reasoning to Elsa.

"We-well you see, uh-Ah…it's kinda complicated"

"Hmm…well you better uncomplicate it for me then." The deadpan in Elsa's voice makes it known that there isn't any getting away from this discussion they were having an Anna better fess up. The look in her face though is what makes Anna relents.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you why!" Anna concedes.

"If I tell you why, you promise not to make a big deal out it and you won't stop me from doing this?"

Seeing as how serious Anna is about this, Elsa nods her agreement.

"Well, I know it's been almost a year since the whole Hans incident…and we've been over things… I mean, things have changed for the better and the Kingdom's unfrozen, you're doing great as Queen, Kristoff, although we settled for being friends, has no hard feelings and is doing good with his ice business along with Sven…."

Anna trails off as if to gather her thoughts and Elsa thinks, just what is this really about, because she already knows all of those things.

The Freezing Incident was something that happened almost a year ago and everyone's changed because of it. Even their relationship had changed as both women had slowly realized that the strongly affectionate feelings they had for one another were more than just sisterly and after some time they had decided to pursue a romantic relationship with each other. Honestly, everyone couldn't be any happier. So why was Anna keeping secrets and being all reluctant about for?

"It's just, me you know? I keep thinking that what bugs me about the whole thing was how I could've better protected you. It's like I completely forgot everything I was taught during that time. Then I realized, oh wow. I'm stupid aren't I? I knew how to fight and yet I was too preoccupied with my emotions then to actually make use of the little training I had before."

"And then I see everyone moving on and I see you being an awesome Queen…and I'm the Princess you know, but I don't have any interest in anything political nor am I any good at it. It's just not my thing. I can't help but think of what I want to do now that everything's changed. But I felt kinda felt useless since I can't really help you in your Queenly duties. So I keep thinking what I want to do and how I can be useful to you…."

"I mean, all I really want to do is to **protect you**."

"So I thought, maybe it would be a good idea go back to my old Martial Arts training and learn the advanced stages of fighting from my old master. I asked Kai to contact the Captain Guard and we talked and well, I started to do my training. At first, I though I'd tell you but I didn't want you to worry and well, honestly a part of me is doing it for myself and I didn't want you to stop me from doing it. So I kept everything a secret. I told Kai not to tell you and I didn't tell Captain Gunnard that you didn't know about it."

"Oh Anna…You didn't have to do all this just to protect me. Also, you are anything but useless! Do you know how much you keep me sane from all the paperwork the Council has me do? If it weren't for you, I'm pretty sure a few of the councilmen and nobles around would have been turned into live popsicles by now."

"You're everything to me. So you should never worry about being useful to me, or well stress yourself out by protecting me. You protect me every day, just by being you and staying by my side."

"Elsa…"

"I mean when did you even think these things came up with the idea anyway?" Elsa asks.

"Ah well, I was in the portrait room and was looking at Joan when I had the idea. I mean, Joan of Arc was and is still is my childhood hero. She was extremely loyal to her king and she fought and sacrificed her life for her ideals and loyalty."

"And then I thought…I want to be like that."

" Elsa…

I thought that maybe I can be that for you because…you know? I'm already completely loyal to you and willing to fight and sacrifice my all for my Queen…"

_"I thought that maybe I can be her for you. That_ **_I can be your Joan of Arc if y ou'd let me."_**

Anna says with a look of seriousness in her teal eyes while looking at Elsa. It's a moment that leaves Elsa speechless at the other girls resolve and keeps her baffled with red flush splashed upon her cheeks.

* * *

><p>It's a moment later when Elsa's recovered enough of her composure to kiss the hell out of Anna with a passionate kiss that catches Anna a bit off guard until she returns the kiss with an equally return fervor. It's also after a short make-out session and when Elsa breaks their kiss up that she whispers to Anna.<p>

_"You're already my Joan of Arc." The thought behind of you're already my hero goes unsaid._

These were the last words of the Queen as Princess Anna starts kissing her way down Elsa's throat and slowly settle the two down to lay on the grass as she slowly tries to undress Elsa of the clothes she has on her frame.

Later…

Much later, when they finally decide to retreat to Elsa's study. They find the tea that Kai had set up on a tray along with the sandwiches and treat had already turned cold…

And that they couldn't help but think that they preferred it better that way.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

_Please leave some reviews_ :)


End file.
